This general project has as its objective to employ chemical techniques, both analytical and synthetic, and spectroscopic methods, in particular gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS), nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy (NMR) and high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC), to the preparation, determination and characterization of compounds and classes of compounds of general interest to the Institute and specific interest to individual investigators. In general compounds covered by this study will include those for which adequate techniques and methods are already available or can be adapted. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: McKinney, J.D.: Analysis of TCDD in Environmental Samples. Proceedings of the Conference on Chlorinated Phenoxy Acids and their Dioxins. Ecological Bulletins, Swedish Research Council. (In press, 1977).